The Rewritten Tale Of Fate
by ScarletDrizzle
Summary: An unsatisfied reader clutches at the reigns of her imagination, and attempts to fix the beautiful plot lines that were scarred to unrecognizability by that thing called "Popularity Pressure". RATED T for swearing (most of it in the A/Ns) and possible gore. (In case that summary was too much: This is basically a creative reboot of the original SUPERIOR.) R&R!


**A/N: Superior: It had the perfect plot, semi-decent characters, and very very VERY good art. And what happened? Oh, right! It turned into a fucking Bleach/Naruto/16-page-Shonnen wannabe! Remember that? 'Cause I sure do, regardless of the fact that I dropped the damn manga a year ago...**

**Now, before you attack me: I love Naruto, like Bleach **(Nope, that one's pushing it...) **and have no problems with Shonnen. At all. But this - THIS, was a fucking disaster. I _never _drop a manga once I start it, but this...I just couldn't take it anymore. **(Yes, Ichtys, I get that the cute little monster turned into an evil one after being abused by humans, I get your message already - NOW STOP DRAGGING IT ON FOR 5 MORE CHAPS!)

**Ahem, anyways...**

**Here's a little outburst of writing I started with shortly after dropping Superior. I basically intend**(ed) **to use Ichtys's basic plot and premise, and try to do it more justice. WARNING: ****This isn't going to be anywhere near the same as Superior: a lot less action, and a bit more drama-centric. Just go ahead and give it a shot...**

(PS. I'm not nearly as grumpy about mangas as I sound in this A/N, I just wound up on the wrong side of MangaFox for this one...)

* * *

**SUPERIOR: ****The Rewritten Tale of Fate**** ~ The Original Sin**

_Disclaimer: Character and Plot models are the work of Ichtys–sensei. All I'm doing is sculpting the clay differently._

* * *

There was once a very beautiful land far, far away: A world full of peace and prosperity. The most prominent of its dwellers were the humans: sculptured by God from the Holy soil, and blessed with the greatest of intellects and wisdom. God placed them in this world of countless opportunities, watching his creations carefully, and helping them develop further life.

But these humans were all too soon led astray.

Greed brought forth greed; bloodshed brought forth even more bloodshed; and before long, sons of Kings were to be seen conspiring behind their father's back. The race of humans had finally transgressed from their path… Blinded by their own intelligence and riches, they had begun to slowly lay corruption onto the world. God had predicted the decay of these imperfect creations, and saw the destruction which was imminent might they be allowed to continue. And so it was fate that God created – from the darkest deepest depths of the inferno – Us. Monsters. We were far greater than them, far _stronger_ than them… truly superior to the race of humans.

Yes, we were monsters; created to teach the humans the cruel realities of the world. We were to live above them, so as to show them the pain and suffering they had caused to the ones beneath them. Though we were not perfect, and often schemed against each other; created were we by God to show humans the true meaning of fear and poverty – to make them pay for their sin.

Or… So the story goes.

But I don't believe in God, don't believe in fairy tales, and I surely don't believe in fate. No, it was not God who created us, but we who created ourselves. It wasn't to teach humans that were we made, but to wreck havoc onto this peaceful word… And it's not just to these ignorant humans that our superiority is limited to, but to the entire universe.

Oh, but who am I? Spouting such hateful words about you, humans, from my mouth?

I'm Sheila, Demon Lord. And I've killed over half of your kind already.

* * *

**A/N: Just a prologue, really. The actual chapters go in a "The First Sin", "The Second Sin" fashion. This bit of writing is actually a year old, and I've dusted it off to use it as my starting point -**** a mold, if you will.**

**If you liked what I've thrown down 'til now, go ahead and let me know! It's gonna be a load of work sculpting this potential-filled clay into what I want it to look like, so feedback would be much appreciated. Constructive criticism, empathy, complaints, follows: anything goes, really. **

**Also, to each his own, as they say. If this wasn't your cuppa tea **(or coffee, your preference) **or you think the original was fine as it was, I'll completely respect your opinion.**

**Hope y'all had a good time with me** (and thanks for bearing with the rant...)**,**  
**_~ScarletDrizzle_**


End file.
